


The Crystal Ball

by flippyspoon



Series: Modern and Interesting: Drabbles and Ficlets [21]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	The Crystal Ball

"Where on earth did you get that?"  Anna’s hands were on her hips.  She skeptically eyed the crystal ball sitting between Jimmy and Thomas.

"In the attic," Jimmy said.  "They used it for a party when Her Ladyship had a penchant for magic a long time ago."

"Jimmy’s pretending to read my fortune," Thomas said.

"Excuuuuse me? Who says I’m pretending?"  Jimmy stroked the crystal ball.  "Ah, here we are.  You will soon be bothered by a silver-headed monster with fuzzy caterpillars stuck up over his eyes and no wits!"

"Pardon?"  Anna said.

"What on earth is this nonsense?" Mr. Carson boomed, striding into the servants’ hall.  Thomas and Jimmy looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Ah! Jimmy!"  Anna smacked him in the shoulder.

"It’s just a lark, Mr. Carson," Jimmy said.  "A crystal ball."

"Well, see you don’t spook Daisy.  She doesn’t like that sort of thing."  Carson cleared his throat. "Anna, may I speak to you about the Scotland trip…"

They left and Jimmy cleared his throat loudly, impersonating Carson.  He widened his eyes, peering into the crystal ball.  ”Oh, I see something!”

"Yeah? What?"

"I see you…and me.  We’re in His Lordship’s bedroom…and we’re naked."

"Oh, I quite like that." Thomas leaned forward.

"Yeah…and you’re licking me," Jimmy whispered.  "Slowly.  From my mouth to my feet…  And I’m so bloody hard, I can’t hardly stand it…  Oh, and you’re saying something…"

"Am I?"

"You’re saying, Jimmy…you’re the greatest…. You’re the cleverest and handsomest man I’ve  _ever_  known.”

"That’s quite an imagination you’ve got."

"Ssshh!  It’s not me, Thomas It’s the  _future_.” 

"Now what am I doing then?"

"Now um…"  Jimmy’s cheeks darkened, and he looked away from Thomas, into the crystal.  "Now you’re um…licking me _there_ …”

Thomas had no response to this.  They had never done that before, though Thomas had wanted to.  And Thomas did not yet to know what it was like to be inside Jimmy- it was a sensitive subject.

"And um…" Jimmy swallowed.  "And you’re slipping a finger inside me…slowly…slowly… And I want you too so  _badly_ … even if I’m… even…I might be nervous about it but…”

"Jimmy-"

"Shh!  And…and now you’re uh…pushing your…cock…inside me.  But you’re being  _very_  slow and  _very_  gentle-“

"I will be-"

"And you’re not angry I’ve made you wait-"

Thomas took Jimmy’s hand then.  ”I’m not.”  He frowned.  ”Jimmy, I’m not.  Do I seem the least bit unsatisfied?”

"I dunno," Jimmy muttered.  "I didn’t want to ask."

"Well, I’m not, love."  He raised Jimmy’s hand, kissing it.  "Haven’t we had fun?"

"Yeah."  Jimmy cracked a shy smile.  "I do want to though.  I can’t stop thinkin’ about it."

Thomas kissed his hand again and looked at the crystal ball.  ”Oh look, I see something.”

"Do you now?"

"Yeah, you’re sweaty and sated in His Lordship’s bed and you’re breathless… You’re saying, Thomas, you’re the god of all things erotic…  They should erect statues of you in Trafalgar Square-"

“ _I’ll_  show ya somethin’ erect!” Jimmy whispered, giggling.

And he did.

 


End file.
